


All the Kwin's Horses and All the Kwin's Men

by Good_as_Green



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clexa, Daydreaming, Established Relationship, Everyday life in Polis, Extra Lexa, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lexa is alive and well, No Character Death, One Shot, Polis, Protective Clarke, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_as_Green/pseuds/Good_as_Green
Summary: This is a slightly domestic, Clexa, one-shot. Clarke distracts herself by daydreaming of Lexa during a boring council meeting in Polis. Lexa makes a surprising declaration. All ends happily for Clexa. Just a cute little one-shot.





	All the Kwin's Horses and All the Kwin's Men

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the read! This is my first, posted Clexa fic. I had a pretty good time writing this and I welcome feedback/comments!

Another one of these meetings today and Clarke was sure she would scream. At least there was Lexa. Attentive, beautiful Lexa at whom she could gaze for long periods of time during painstaking politics, choosing a new thing to admire in each regard.

_A flawless, angular jaw line_

_A high peaked cheekbone_

_A velvet-skin draped collarbone_

_A flashing green eye_

Absolutely distracting was Aleksandria.

However distracting, it was much better than the boredom she endured when she was forced to attend council in the Commander’s absence. Although, it was almost frustrating to have to attend council with Lexa. Ever since the first time she’d had Lexa (and many times before then if she was being honest with herself) Clarke could do nothing about wanting her desperately. She could only sit and watch the Commander in her element and hope that her guilty, lust-laden expression did not give way to her thoughts. She was sure that it did though, as Lexa would catch her eye from time to time and blush briefly before returning a bored, yet hungry stare. 

It had been a long day of this--one meeting after the next and Clarke knew for a fact that Lexa had not even had the opportunity to eat as she was pulled from lunch for an allegedly urgent matter. Of course Clarke couldn't see what might be more urgent than preventing the most exemplary leader Polis had ever seen from falling over due to fatigue and starvation...but people did not see Heda or her needs through Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke thanked the Spirits that this evening's meeting was to be one set over dinner. Maybe Lexa could finally catch a break. Clarke had to admit to herself that she had her own selfish reasons for not wanting Heda completely exhausted later.

"Thank you for joining me council, I ask that you make yourselves comfortable at my table and enjoy this feast while you bring me the concerns of your respective lands."

As soon as Lexa had finished her invitation a Broadleaf delegate began in.

"Heda we demand access to Ice  Nation lands for scavenging and hunting parties, the wildfires of last season have left our forests barren, you must force the Ice Nation queen to extend the lines of demarcation, you must-"

Lexa cut the stocky, bearded man short with an elegant, but foreboding raise of her hand.

"I understand this issue Dailos..."

With that she began speaking directly to the Ice Nation delegate about what could be done to prevent the Broadleaf clan from perishing on their barren land. Clarke picked at her food and watched on quietly as Lexa addressed onslaught after onslaught of clan-based debacles. She was growing bored and weary of talk, distracted again. Lexa's hands were fidgeting slightly on the thick bark of the dining table, calling Clarke's attention to dexterous slim fingers and strong wide knuckles.

_Those hands_

_Focus Clarke! This is supposed to be all business!_

_Those perfectly chipped, battle-rounded nails_

Suddenly Clarke felt the urge to grab at Lexa’s delicate hands and slip each slender finger into her mouth to feel the way those fingers could push and prod and stroke and-

"Mmm." She moaned aloud before she could capture the sound in her throat.

Lexa snapped her head in Clarke’s direction and shot her questioning look. A few delegates shot glances at Clarke with raised eyebrows.  Clarke's cheeks reddened and she tried to look down at her plate to avoid Lexa's glance, clumsily shoving a portion of fruit into her mouth. When she brought her eyes back up to the Commander, she realized that she hadn't avoided Lexa's gaze at all. In fact Heda watched with intent as Clarke gulped down more fruit. She examined Clarke’s jaw as it tensed and strained, working over the juicy mouthful. Lexa slowly pulled her full bottom lip between her teeth as she looked on. Clarke swallowed and began with another piece of fruit. A voice from the far end of the table stole away Lexa's fantasy.

"Heda what is your proposition?"

"Wha-?" Lexa asked, clearly a little dazed.

"What is your proposition for the induction of night bloods from cast away lands into the Polis harem?"

"Oh. Uh. Yes of course." "I propose..."

The words were lost to Clarke who was now back to peering at Lexa's hands and her slight, yet strong arms. Lexa's whole body was a masterpiece of juxtaposing femininity and brute strength. 

Lexa must have felt her staring again because she had stopped talking and was looking directly at Clarke while an elderly ambassador babbled on. This time their eyes met. Lexa’s lips curled ever so slightly at the corners. Clarke felt the threat of combustion deep in her core and looked again down to her plate. Lexa followed her gaze, her brow furrowed and she let out a long sigh.

Hearing this, Clarke peeked up to see Lexa looking longingly at her own silver plate stacked high with delicious morsels. Lexa shifted in her seat; her stomach growled so loudly Clarke was startled out of her own daydream by the sound. Lexa looked around with an apologetic, embarrassed expression. Clarke pursed her lips, thinking again about how Lexa had been all day without a meal.

_She hasn't eaten all day. Poor thing. This is crazy. How can she focus if she's famished? I'm going to do something about this! She needs her strength! These asshole ambassadors don't even care if she has a moment to eat! She's the Commander for fuck's sake!_

The council timekeeper who was simply called the Tymah,  sat far in the corner counting quietly and then clicking two fragments of bone together after each approximately seven minute interval, signaling an appropriate time for the next person to present a topic of discussion. Once an ambassador had begun their time no one could interrupt or move on from the subject before the Tymah's clicks. 

Clarke saw an opportunity.

When the clicks signaled the speaker change Clarke butted in, cutting off an Iron Nation delegate who had opened her mouth to speak. The woman quipped, beginning to protest but Lexa stopped her mid-complaint with another stiff raise of her hand.

"Skaikru has the table." 

Lexa had thought Clarke may not be listening during this meeting of the clans, she had caught her staring lost in thought more than a few times, now she was curious what Wanheda might want to bring to the council table for discussion. 

"What would you like to discuss, Klark?"

Lexa's sharp pronunciation of her name distracted (and emboldened) her. 

"Nothing." Clarke said with killer confidence and slid Lexa's plate right beneath her nose. 

"Eat."

She said this while nudging the Commander with her elbow. Eyebrows jerked up all around the table. What the hell was this Skai girl up to?

"What?" Clarke shouted, annoyed, as she pointed glares toward each ambassador daring to look at the Commander with impudence.  

"I can use my allotted time however I wish. I chose to renounce my speaking time and instead allow the Commander a reprieve for nourishment." She said this as matter-of-fact-motherfucker as she could muster. 

"Go on." She gestured again to Lexa who was now looking at her with absolute surprise.

 "Eat."

Lexa took a tentative look around the table before picking up her knife, skewering a large slice of meat and shoveling it into her waiting mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment; she chewed with vigor and obvious appetite. Clarke was quite proud of herself. For the most part she felt her attendance at these meetings was pointless, but now she was reassured that she had a purpose if she could at the very least make sure Lexa was comfortable and well taken care of. She beamed inside, hoping Lexa would be impressed with her little show of affection. 

When the Tymah clicked his bones Lexa had nearly finished her plate and spoke up in a most gallant tone as if Clarke’s boldness or perhaps the food had brought her to some epiphany.

 "We will be discussing only one other matter this evening, all other matters will be tabled until the next council gathering or brought to me personally by a clan delegate on the new moon."

"But Heda! What of the pauna I mentioned? The beast has killed many of our cattle and children. Who will you send to protect us if the beast returns?" 

A Floukru delegate bellowed from the edge of the room.

“Yes, Heda and what about the pirating which threatens to wipe out Floukru vessels? If these heathens of the sea seize our scavenging boats our clan won’t make it through the season!”

Lexa cocked her head to the side and pondered a moment.

"Wanheda."

A chorus of complaints and dissent filled the room.

"I'm sorry- what?" Clarke chimed, amusement and surprise lacing her voice. She looked around for a sign that her lover was joking. She apparently was not as her expression was deadpan. Clarke quieted and waited for Lexa to further explain.

"Yes. It is Wanheda, the Commander of Death, Kwin of Polis, who shall convene at your village should the pauna again pose a threat to the people there, and Wanheda who will rid the Floukru fleets of any pirates." 

"Heda- is this really the best choice?" A tall, slender man with a tattooed face asked from his seat at the center of the table. Lexa’s frustration with the onslaught of complaints grew to anger.

"Indra, jop op em." Lexa said coldly, without a pause.

Indra flamed from the corner of the room in a blur of metal and leather. Clarke had not even seen her standing there, but of course the warrior had been there ready to defend Heda. Indra's sword sliced the air around the ambassador. She raises her muscle-roped arm to cut him down. 

"Indra hod up- let him live." Lexa says just before the warrior can deal a deadly blow. 

Indra sheathed her sword, but before returning to her corner post she rendered a left cross to the man's jaw that sent him vaulting from his chair. He moved to shield himself from a second hit, but Indra lifted one mighty boot and kicked him in the face as if she were stomping out a cockroach. The man's body went limp on the floor. Satisfied that he is shut up, Indra nodded to Lexa and marched away.

Lexa started with even more voracity, "I have seen Klark kom Skaikru take down the pauna with my own eyes, in fact, I myself would have been devoured if not for her bravery. This is the woman who commanded an army against The Mountain, and then against her own people in Arkadia during another successful mission to save my live- tell me none of you truly think she is unfit to protect the smallest village in my Kingdom or a few Floukru canoes!"

Lexa was shouting now, veins rippling beneath the tender skin of her long neck. Though Clarke cowered with the rest of the room, she was secretly giddy hearing Lexa roar with such authority. Clarke shifted in her chair and had to cross her legs in hopes for relief. None of the ambassadors dared speak right away after Lexa's challenge. A few moments of dead silence passed before a wiry, red-head ambassador sitting directly at Lexa's right piped up.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Commander, any village should feel safe beyond measure under the Kwin's protection. Though- might I ask how many warriors Wanheda has at her potential dispense? And how many riders? Taking down a pauna is a great task. Pirates certainly are no small offensive matter either."

Lexa gave the woman a look as if she might reach over and strike her, but she spoke calmly instead.

"All of them."

"Heda?" The woman stuttered in confusion and disbelief.

"ALL of the Warriors of Polis and EVERY horse on the Commander's land are at Wanheda's disposal without need for question or consent from the council or even myself." 

Even Clarke sat shocked by Lexa’s declaration. The red-haired woman moved to speak again.

Lexa rose suddenly cutting her off.

"We are done here." She spun and pushed her chair aside.

"Klark?" Lexa said with daggers for eyes and turned to leave without another word.

Clarke nodded quickly and stood giving the stunned clan leaders a triumphant smirk before following behind Lexa's departure. For a moment she was filled with worry that Heda was annoyed by her attics and that she had made her attraction to Lexa more apparent than appropriate.

The ambassadors exchanged unbelieving looks before Indra rolled her eyes and broke the silence.

“Well? You heard her.” Indra boomed and the room began to clear.

As Lexa reached her chambers she swung the heavy doors open and left them wide for Clarke to follow. She turned and stood just at the foot of her expansive bed, piled high with furs. When Clarke entered she could see her nostrils flaring and the evergreen of Lexa’s eyes was nearly eclipsed by the black pools of her pupils. Clarke felt pinpricks of nervous sweat on her back and chest as she drew closer to Heda.

“Lex I- I’m sorry, I know I let that get out of hand, but I-  you must’ve been starving and those assholes were just gonna keep talking and-”

“It’s fine Klark.” Lexa interrupted Clarke’s apologetic rambling and took a step even closer to her.

This time when Lexa spoke there was gravel and smoke in her voice and Clarke felt a resurgence of the ache and giddiness she had felt during the meeting.

“I saw you staring at me Klark.”

“Well- I- I mean you’re-”

“I’m what?” Lexa asked and pressed herself flush against Clarke.

“You’re beautiful.” Clarke almost whispered, as if in a trance.

“Is that all?” Lexa said with her lips just brushing Clarke’s.

“And I want you.” Clarke clutched the fabric of Lexa’s pants and jerked their hips together, forcing a tiny gasp from Lexa.

“Well, my Kwin, good thing I’ve still got some appetite left.”

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s lips with her own and pressed frenzied kisses to them all the while slowly backing toward the bed. When the kiss broke, Lexa sat on the bed’s edge, then crawled her way toward the pillows motioning for Clarke to join her. Clarke grinned and began to undress, wanting to savor the spontaneity that every day with Lexa seemed to bring.


End file.
